Traición al Kazekage
by xx.Marii-chan.xx
Summary: Ella tiene que ganarse su corazon y luego romperselo por culpa de una terrible mision, ¿Gaara se conquistara tan facil?¿La amara?¿Que pasara despues que lo consiga? entren,lean por favor es mi primer Fic! espero que le gusten, dejen Reviews plis


**Esta es mi primera historia, jeje estoy algo nerviosa, solo espero que le guste ^^ (cruzando los dedos)**

**

* * *

  
**

La familia de Hotaru es muy numerosa y es algo parecido a un clan, con la diferencia que la mayoría no comparten rasgos sanguíneos, algunos son forasteros de la vida que se unieron a ellos para poder ser alguien útil en la vida y también no comparten un poder o juustsu especial que se heredera de generación en generación, es una familia que vive de un negro negocio. Un negocio del que se encargan de brindar protección, información, recuperan personas o cosas, matar, o cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance y dispuesta hacer la familia, a aquellas personas que están penadas por la ley de los ninjas; como los ladrones, asesinos, hasta los buscados del libro bingo.

Esta Familia se regía bajo el apellido Totoki, aunque siempre usaban nombres y apellido falsos para hacer las misiones, que le daban los delincuentes a cambio de dinero, nuevos juustsus, personas que puedan trabajar a su disposición, etc.

Toda esta familia se habían mudado a la Aldea de la Arena por cuestiones de comodidad, seguridad y además cada vez eran más que se les unían y en Suna consiguieron un lugar más grande y había más trabajos también.

Hotaru eran una de las pocas mujeres de la familia que participaba y se encargaban de algunas misiones, ya que todos eran bastantes machistas. Las mujeres se debían encargar de criar los hijos, cocinar y darle amor y cariño a su esposo, mientras el iba y cumplía las misiones para traer el pan a la casa.

Pero en el caso de ella era diferente porque la madre solo pudo concebir a dos hijas, siendo Hotaru la menor, ya que después de ella su madre tuvo complicaciones en el parto y no puede mas a dar a luz, el padre tomo la decisión que Hotaru sea una de las excepciones de la familia, una de las pocas mujeres que trabaje ya que no pudo tener un hijo varón, pero igual quería muchísimo a sus dos hijas.

Hotaru no le agradaba para nada, la aldea de la arena, hacia demasiado calor, muchos mosquitos, mucha arena en los ojos y además no la dejaban refrescarse porque tenia que ayudar a desempacar la habitación de entrenamiento y almacén.

Llevaba una caja pesada y ya se encontraba exhausta; no podía más:

— ¡Ya estoy cansada, me rindo!—dijo molesta dejando caer la caja al piso, haciendo un insoportable ruido de metales.

-¡Idiota! ¿En que estas pensando? Mujer tenias que ser, inútil para usar la fuerza, no ves acaso que esa caja esta llena de armas, si tu padre quiere que trabajes en este negocio tendrás que cooperar niñita caprichosa, así que ahora deja de quejarte y levanta todo lo que tiraste— le dijo molesto su tío, con una mirada amenazadora.

—Bueno... tampoco es para que te pongas así...—le contesto Hotaru calmada. Levantando todo lo que había tirado de mala gana. Ella siempre discutía con su tio Kisho, que era el mas machista de todos junto a su hijo Hiroshi, aunque, ella solo le decía tío y primo por respeto, ya que, en realidad no eran familiares, Kisho se unió a la familia Totoki por cuestiones de dinero y hogar, y a cambio el ayudaba junto con su hijo en el negocio.

Una fría y cansada noche, la familia Totoki volvía a su hogar después de una difícil misión. La casa por fuera no se observaba tan lujosa, aunque a ellos eso era lo de menos, tenia una puerta principal, de dos puertas que al abrirla encontrabas un pequeño salón donde colocabas tu abrigo y dejabas tus sandalias y luego se encontraba una sala donde se encontraba el living, tenia un mesa mediana, ahí mayormente se tomaba el te con los invitados y poseía muchos muebles con retratos, regalos, adornos y premios. Fue primero Hotaru en entrar y llego gritando:

—Fue realmente difícil ma, fue un desgaste físico incre...— Hotaru se callo de golpe al observar que su madre estaba de pijama sirviendo te a un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida y menos a altas horas de la noche. Era de edad avanzada con cabello corto negro oscuro, con algunos cabellos blancos mostrándose detrás de la oreja, con una cicatriz que cruzaba desde su boca en diagonal por el cuello hasta perderse debajo de su ropa. Se sorprendió tanto que no puedo evitar su cara de asombro hacia el. El señor al mirar su rostro hizo un sonrisa pequeña y dijo:

—Hola jovencita, disculpa por la sorpresa que te estoy dando. — Hotaru estaba a punto de responder cuando recordó que se le tenía prohibido hablar con "clientes". Cerro la boca y se dio vuelta al escuchar que todos estaban ya detrás de ellas con caras serias y esperando ordenes de los jefes principales, el hermano mayor del padre de Hotaru y el.

El padre de ella dio un paso al frente, girándose para verle la cara a su cuadrilla para dirigirles las palabras y con tono de seriedad ordeno:

— Vallan a dormir, hoy a sido una noche difícil, mañana haremos los comentarios de esta misión, muy buenas noches, parece que mañana será un largo día—dirigiéndole la mirada a la extraña visita— y no quiero que nadie se levante a espiar ¿entendido?

— ¡Entendido!— respondieron todos a coro y empezaron a marchar cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Luego de media hora Hotaru no se podía dormir, se sentía intranquila, y pensaba:

— ¿Que quiere ese hombre tan extraño? Y encima vino demasiado tarde ¿será tan importante que no puede venir de día?, no aguanto mas iré a escuchar de que se trata— y Hotaru sin poder vencer su curiosidad se levanto y se dirigió hacia el living, era un largo pasillo oscuro hacia el y habían cerrado la puerta que daba hacia el living, tan solo se observaba el halo de luz que se escapada del umbral de la puerta. El plan era esconderse en el pasillo, con una distancia suficiente para poder escuchar. Cuando encontró el lugar perfecto trato de agudizar su odio cerro los ojos y escucho la voz de su padre que decía:

— Veo que su plan no es tan complicado y medio infantil, pero creo que es tan infantil, que es ilógico que alguien puede percatarse de lo que pasara, costara tiempo y dinero, ya que estamos hablando del Kazekage, no de cualquier persona de la calle.

— ¿Kazekage? ¿Que tiene que ver el en todo esto? ¿Ese hombre querrá hacerle algo?— penso Hotaru con sorpresa, pero detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del señor decir con calma:

— Por eso mismo lo diseñe, además si alguien lo traiciona de esa manera también será un beneficio mas, ya que su corazón se volverá a quebrar y será otra vez otra carga para esta aldea y no importa lo que cueste y el tiempo que lleve, pero no quiero a ese joven al mando de esta villa tan hermosa y poderosa.

* * *

**Espero que le halla gustado el primer capitulo jeje acepto criticas contructuvas, no destructivas jaja soy una persona sensible...mmm este capitulo es mas de introduccion, despues va a venir la accion no se preocupen jeje dejen Reviews por favor asi se si le gusto o no! jeje hasta el proximo capitulo! Sean felices!!**


End file.
